Freya Li
by EdwardxElric01
Summary: Chii has now became Mrs. Motosuwa and her mother has made the new happy couple the greatest gift. A daughter of their own! Ms. Hibiya calls Freya Li a Cybrog Chobit. A Chobit that can have babies.


Chii and Hideki walked out of their room and went down to Ms. Hibiyaroom. She had called to tell them that they know had a 16 year old girl. Chii seemed to be more excited then Hideki. For months she was jumping off the walls, she was so happy. Sumomo had been working on the welcome song for the Motosuwa family, so she was now with them. When they got down there Ms. Hibiya was waiting outside of her door.

"Shall we go down to my lab now?" She asked. Chii jumped up and down for joy and Hideki just smiled at his beautiful wife. "I'll take that as a yes then." They all walked through the door and down to Ms. Hibiya secert lab. When they walked down the stairs they took a right turn and was in a room with lots of computers and mechanic stuff. In the middle was a girl connected to wirers. "Would you like to turn her on?"

"Yes ma'am. We've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Hideki told his mother-in-law. Him and Chii walked up to their sleeping daughter. "Where's the

switch?"

"In the back off her neck." Hideki then sighed remembering the first time he woke Chii up then, Chii and Hideki both reached to the back of their soon to be daughter's neck and noises started coming from her. Then her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was her now mother and father. They all smiled at each other.

"Welcome, welcome to the world. Welcome to the family. My name is Sumomo and I shall be your little sister." Sumomo sang two times in a row.

"Hello. Who may you be?" The girl asked. Chii walked closer to her daughter. "We are your parents. Hideki and Chii Motosuwa. The woman behind us is your grandmother."

"I'll let her down." Ms. Hideki informed the now happy family. When the girl was released she landed on her feet and ran towards her parents. "What will you name her?"

"Hideki and I have thought very hard. We have decided that her first name will be named after Freya. Her middle name after Hideki's grandfather Li. Then our last name."

"Freya Li Motosuwa? What a great name. Now I must tell you about her. She is like a cyborg Chobit. Some is robot and some of her is human. She can get pregnant and have true feelings' towards others. She may eat. She can only have one bottle of any liqiuds and just like Chii she most be charged. If you want her to she can go to a normal school or I can teach her here. I recimend that she go to school so she can be around other children her age. Do you have all of that?"

"Yes Ms. Manager. If we forget then we'll just ask Sumomo to remind us. Right Sumomo?"

"Right-e-o Hideki. I shall remember that very important information."

When they got back upstairs they all took to the left. Hideki opened the door and let the three ladies enter first. The room was a beautiful shade of blue with glitters all over the place. Grass was painted on the walls along with a tree and the moon. It looked like the outside.

"This is your's and Sumomo's room. Your father and I are the first door past the steps if you need anything. Tomorrow we will go shopping for your clothes and anything else that you may need. I know you just woke up but please try to get some sleep and we'll see each other in the morning." Freya nodded her head and walked over to her bed.

"Where are the wires at?" She asked her parents.

"You lie on it. Um... Like this." Hideki lied down on the bed to give an example for his confused daughter. Then he got up and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Freya Li." Then he walked out the door.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Chii asked.

"I'm not going to be alone. Sumomo will be with me mommy. Please don't worry. I am sure that I will see you soon. I can't wait to spend time with you guys tomorrow. Good night mommy." Chii walked over to Freya and kissed her on the forehead too and hugged her. "Good night to you too Freya. We shall she you in the morning. Your night clothes are hanging in the closet over there. Do you think you will need help with those?"

"No thank you mommy. If I do I will call you over."

"Okay then. Good night you two."

"Good night Ms. Chii!" Sumomo yelled just as Chii closed the door. "We shall have fun tonight. We can tell ghost stories and do alot of other things."

"No thank you Sumomo. Mommy and daddy told me to go to bed so I think I will do that. I'm sorry if I missed up your plans."

"That's okay. It's no fun with two people anyway." Then the two girls went to sleep after changing into their night clothes ready for what the day will bring them.


End file.
